Cold
by yamanakavidi
Summary: Ketika cinta dan kepercayaan tidak cukup untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka, ketika hangat sudah hilang berganti dingin, ketika senyum sudah berganti diam. Cinta dan percaya itu sebenarnya hanya secuil dalam pernikahan, dan lainnya akan datang setelah semuanya./COLD/Chapter3/Insipired by Critical Eleven and Cold by Maroon 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, H** **urt/Comfort, Drama.**

 **Pair : Naruto U., Hinata H., Menma U., Hanabi H.**

 **Rated : T [15+]**

 **Warning : Standart Warning Used.** **OOC, Typo(s)**

Basedon **'Critical Eleven** **'**

 **yamanakavidi Present**

" **Cold"**

Semuanya datang dengan setelan terbaik mereka, dengan senyum terbaik mereka, serta dengan perasaan terbaik mereka. Mereka yang memintanya, setelah acara pernikahan yang benar-benar khas Hyugga, mereka ingin resepsi ini benar-benar terasa seperti anak muda. Mereka memilih ruang lapang, tidak ada sekat antar ruang dan tidak ada panggung untuk pengantinnya, hanya ingin berbaur.

"Hinata, selamat akan pernikahannya."

Teman-teman satu tim, teman-teman Naruto, para guru, sampai para Kage menyalami dengan penuh rasa bahagia dan Hinata menanggapinya hanya dengan senyum, mau bagaimana lagi dia sudah cukup menangis kemarin dan sekarang tidak akan membuat air mata itu jatuh lagi, Hinata akan tersenyum.

Matanya menatap kearah pria yang tengah bercanda dengan Kazekage, walaupun hanya ditanggapi sederhana oleh pria merah itu. Hinata mengagumi setiap garis wajahnya, bagaimana cara dia tersenyum, membelalakkan mata dan cemberut kesal karena ejekan teman-temannya.

"Wah, aku tidak percaya kalian mendahului kami semua." Kiba berceletuk ketika dia datang mendekati Naruto setelah acara salaman selesai. Dia dan Shino, teman dan rekan satu tim Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Kalian juga harus mulai mencari calon istri, agar bisa menyusul kami." Naruto menjawabnya riang, sebelah tangannya dia gunakan untuk merangkul istrinya.

Dan, wajah Hinata memerah.

"Hinata, kamu sudah jadi istri Naruto. Jangan sering malu seperti itu." Ino datang dan menimpali.

"Jangan menggodanya. Aku menyukai Hinata, bahkan rona merah wajahnya lah yang membuatku mencintainya."

Semuanya tertawa karena jawaban nyeleneh Naruto, dan sebuah kecupan hadir di kening Hinata, pelan dan lama. Naruto tersenyum lembut saat melihat Hinata mencoba untuk tidak memerahkan lagi wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto _-kun._ " Ujar Hinata pelan.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengelus lembut rambut Hinata, "Aku tahu."

Rasanya, Hinata sudah terbang ke langit tanpa mengeluarkan jurus apapun yang dia punyai.

"Ah, kalian ini." Kiba menyadarkan mereka, mengembalikan jiwa Hinata yang tadi tengah bermain entah dimana. Celetukan temannya itu menyadarkannya bahwa mereka bukanlah pemilik dunia sehingga bisa bermesraan tanpa melihat teman mereka yang lain.

"Biarlah. Ini pernikahanku." Naruto mengeratkan rangkulannya membuat Kiba dan Ino mengerutkan wajah, mereka pergi dari hadapan sepasang pengantin itu dan membuat Naruto beserta Hinata tertawa riang.

"Naruto _-kun,_ jangan begitu."

"Tak apa." Naruto mengeratkan kembali pelukannya, "Aku mencintaimu." Tambahnya.

Hinata menyembunyikan wajah mungilnya di dada Naruto, membuat suaminya itu semakin tertawa karena berhasil membuatnya malu di depan umum seperti ini.

Pria itu segalanya bagi Hinata.

* * *

Salju datang lebih cepat seminggu dari perkiraan, membuat beberapa orang berdatangan ke pasar untuk membeli kebutuhan kayu bakar yang sudah mulai menipis. Beberapa diantara mereka mampir ke toko baju, mempersiapkan baju hangat karena menurut perkiraan badai salju akan datang tahun ini. Intinya, pasar ramai hari ini dan itu adalah alasan kenapa Hinata pulang terlambat malam ini.

Untuk mencari syal dan jaket berwarna krem yang sekarang sudah ada di dalam tas belanjaannya.

Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada dirinya sendiri, udara semakin dingin dan jalan menuju rumahnya masih jauh. Matanya menatap sekeliling, melihat interaksi para penjual dan pembeli di sekitarnya, menatap beberapa orang dan beberapa gedung yang sudah mulai dibangun untuk mengejar ketertinggalan desa karena perang dunia dulu.

Perang dunia.

Hal yang mengubah semuanya, mengubah peradaban menjadi lebih beradab. Anak-anak tidak dipaksa lagi untuk berlatih kunai untuk berperang, tapi untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri. Mereka tidak dipaksa untuk belajar bertahan hidup, tapi belajar untuk menambah ilmu.

Hinata tersenyum menatap beberapa pekerja dari Suna yang membantu pembangunan tenaga listrik Konoha.

Sekarang, mereka tidak bermusuhan dan lebih sering bekerja sama untuk saling membangun dan membantu. Yah, lebih baik begini. Daripada berperang seperti dulu lagi.

Wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari dia sudah ada di depan rumah. Gerbang besi rumahnya dibuka menghasilkan suara decit, langkahnya mulai melemah. Tangannya mulai berat menyangga tas belanjaannya, dia butuh

"Darimana?"

Hinata menatap pria itu yang berkaos putih dan tengah menatapnya menunggu jawaban. Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih terpaku di depan pintu, wanita itu tidak berkata apapun hanya rasa dingin yang menguar darinya. Tidak ada yang lain.

"Hinata?" suara Naruto mulai bergema di telinganya. Langkah pria itu semakin dekat dan cepat, dia ingin segera mencapai istrinya, ingin mendekap Hinata yang sudah dia tinggalkan pergi untuk misi.

"Tolong. Jangan mendekat." Hinata berucap tanpa menatap, dia menunduk.

Naruto berhenti, tangannya sudah berusaha meraih pundak wanita itu, ingin mendekap namun urung dia lakukan. Pria itu hanya diam, takut jika satu kalimat saja darinya bisa membuat Hinata jatuh seperti kemarin.

"Aku baru dari pasar. Beli buah." Hinata menjawab, dia berjalan pergi menuju dapur dan menyimpan semangka dan apel yang tadi dia beli. Bibirnya bergetar melihat beberapa kotak susu yang masih tersimpan rapi di samping lemari es, tangannya mengepal tanpa sadar. Dia benci ini.

"Hinata. Besok aku akan membuangnya." Naruto tahu keresahan istrinya, dia mencoba untuk membuat Hinata menatapnya hari ini, mencoba membuat Hinata merasa nyaman didekatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata tanpa menatap, matanya masih senang tersakiti denga kotak susu itu.

"Hah?" Naruto bingung ingin menjawab, bukan itu yang ingin dia dengar dari bibir Hinata setelah dia menawarkan.

Hinata menghela nafas, dia tahu hubungan mereka sedang dalam masalah dan dengan bicara hubungan mereka akan menjadi lebih bermasalah. "Naruto _-kun_?" panggilnya pelan.

"Ya?" Naruto mendekat, karena merasa Hinata saat ini membutuhkannya.

"Kamar kita,"

Wanitanya mulai kembali lagi, dia berharap malam ini adalah malam yang baik untuk memulai hubungannya. Naruto mulai berangan lebih saat Hinata mulai bicara.

"Kamu mau aku menggantikan seprai? Atau kasurnya harus kujemur besok?" Naruto sekali lagi menawarkan bantuan.

Hinata menghela nafas seraya menggeleng,

"Aku ingin keluar dari sana."

* * *

.

.

.

.

Semua hubungan diawali dengan rasa percaya, kemudian dengan rasa percaya datanglah rasa nyaman, lalu munculah rasa egois ingin memiliki, dan rasa-rasa mengejutkan lainnya. Kita hadir dan tumbuh dengan lingkungan yang kacau, para anak kecil dipaksa untuk terus bertarung dan mengikis rasa percaya dalam diri mereka, berfikir bahwa tidak ada yang bisa dipercayai selain orang-orang dari desa.

Dan kamu datang dengan senyum bodoh yang bodohnya lagi bisa membuatku jatuh sedalam-dalamnya kepadamu, kamu datang dengan impianmu berteriak sekeliling desa menyuarakannya. Aku iri saat itu, sangat iri karena aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang aku ingin katakan. Aku terkurung, tapi kamu membebaskanku.

Pria kuning itu, yang sekarang tengah menatapku diam, yang tengah berdiri dihadapanku dan terdiam menungguku bicara.

Naruto,

Aku membencimu.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **June 17, 2018**

* * *

Hallo, Vidi balik dengan rasa yang sangat amat kangen dengan ffn. jadi, ini sebenarnya adalah janji vidi karena Vidi menghilang memang untuk Wattpad dan karena disana setelah beberapa bulan Vidi sadar itu bukan dunia yang Vidi mau sehingga Vidi mencoba buat naskah untuk dikirim ke penerbit dan yah emang belum rezeki sehingga belum tembus penerbit. T-T

Dan, mungkin ini karma ya dari para reader yang sakit hati aku gak kada. *smirk sumpah, setelah ninggalin ffn, dunia kepenulisanku jadi berantakan dan aku selalu gak bisa fokus kalau nulis. Karena itu aku kembali, aku kembali untuk para pembaca yang aku khianati. Mulai sekarang, aku akan mencoba untuk berkarya lebih baik lagi dan tidak akan bersikap seperti pecundang yang pergi tanpa penjelasan yang masuk akal. Aku mohon bantuan dari kalian semua.

Ini karya comeback dan aku harap kalian suka.

Btw, ini inspirasi dari Critical Eleven dan lagunya Maroon 5 yang judulnya 'Cold'.

P.S. Ini belum di cek, jadi maaf typo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, H** **urt/Comfort, Drama.**

 **Pair : Naruto U., Hinata H.**

 **Rated : T [15+]**

 **Warning : Standart Warning Used.** **OOC**

Basedon **'Critical Eleven** **by Ika Natassa'** and **'Cold by Maroon 5'**

 **I don't get any commercial when publish this story.**

 **yamanakavidi Present**

" **Cold"**

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau matahari pagi adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan bagi Naruto, karena dia dibangunkan dari mimpi indahnya sekali lagi hari ini. Mimpi indah dengan ayah dan ibu di dalamnya, bersama dengan Sasuke yang akhirnya pulang kembali ke desa dan senyum Sakura serta Kakashi _-sensei_ menambah hangat suasana mimpi berdurasi sekitar lima sampai enam jam yang pada akhirnya disadarkan secara paksa oleh secercah berkas cahaya raja langit di sela-sela jendelanya.

Pria itu benci pagi hari, karena pada akhirnya dia harus sendirian lagi di apartemen kecilnya. Dia dipaksa kembali pada kenyataan bahwa dirinya hanya seorang tanpa ayah yang mengajaknya belajar rasengan atau ibu yang meneriakinya karena tidak patuh. Hal itu sudah terjadi mulai dia kecil sampai dia berhasil meredam perang dunia keempat bersama teman-teman. Meskipun di saat-saat terindahnya ada teman-teman satu desa, namun dia butuh seseorang yang menemaninya lebih dari dua puluh empat jam.

Naruto mulai menyukai pagi sejak dia mengenal perasaannya sendiri terhadap Hinata, sejak dia dilempar ke bulan dan harus mengakui bahwa hatinya memang sudah tertambat jaring cinta Hinata entah sejak kapan, kemudian Naruto jadi menyukai pagi. Dia suka menunggu hari baru untuk membuat cerita baru dengan Hinata, dimulai dengan menggoda gadis itu dan berakhir dengan saling senyum di depan _mansion_ Hyuuga. Hinata saat itu masih canggung untuk berpelukan dan dia tidak ingin memaksakan apapun, Naruto juga lebih suka melempar senyum daripada memeluk kekasihnya, dia menyukai sorot mata gadis itu.

" _Ohayou_."

Naruto terbangun, menatap wajah ayu milik istrinya yang sudah segar adalah kebiasannya sekarang semenjak menikah. Pria itu mengernyit karena sinar matahari musim panas sudah menyapanya secara bersamaan, "Sekarang jam berapa Hinata?" suara seraknya keluar membuat wanita yang sedari tadi menatapnya itu melirik jam di dekat lampu tidur.

"Sepuluh."

Dulu, dia mendamba mimpi indah. Sekarang dia tidak terlalu memikirkan mimpi apa yang akan mendatanginya, karena yang terindah sudah ada di depannya.

Suaminya bangun tiba-tiba dan mencuri sebuah ciuman kecil dari bibir manis Hinata, dan seperti reaksi pada hari sebelumnya, wajah Hinata memerah.

Naruto tertawa dan memeluknya.

"Naruto _-kun_ kenapa tertawa?" tanya Hinata yang dirinya masih di dalam dekapan Naruto.

"Kamu lucu, seperti wanita yang di pertunjukkan semalam."

Hinata mengerjapkan mata berfikir tentang siapa yang dimaksud Naruto, "Pelawak itu?" Mendapat anggukan suaminya, sang nyonya Uzumaki mengeluarkan delikan tajam yang langsung membuat Naruto diam tidak berkutik.

"Kamu memang lucu."

Hinata semakin menatapnya tajam, dan inilah yang Naruto suka wanita itu selalu mempunyai hal baru di setiap harinya. Suaminya itu melepaskan pelukan dan menatap Hinata dengan mata biru cerahnya.

" _Nani?_ " tanya Hinata yang wajahnya semakin memerah. Lagipula siapa yang tahan ditatap dengan tatapan mendamba dari orang yang kamu cintai seumur hidupmu.

"Aku ada permintaan, eja namaku." Pinta Naruto.

"Naruto?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

Suaminya mengangguk, mereka sekarang sedang duduk di atas ranjang, berhadapan, dan menghiraukan sinar matahari yang sudah naik ke atas langit.

" _Na~"_

Cup!

Naruto mengecup pelan bibir Hinata dan melepaskannya untuk melihat reaksi Hinata, "Naruto _-kun."_ Istrinya tidak terima perlakuannya hari ini, wanitanya sedang memerah sekarang. Naruto tertawa dalam hati, dia harus sedikit _cool_ hari ini.

"Terus eja itu, Hinata."

" _Ru~"_

Cup!

" _To~_ "

Cup!

Naruto melepaskan ciuman terakhirnya, "Itu permintaan maafku. Mulai sekarang, kalau aku membuatmu kesal lagi, cukup panggil aku seperti itu. Aku akan meredakan kesalmu."

Hinata tersenyum manis, dia mengangguk dan mulai memainkan tangan Naruto yang ada digenggamannya. "Aku mencintaimu, _Anata._ "

"Hah~"

"Kenapa?" Hinata bertanya karena sekarang Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat seperti pasrah.

"Jangan begitu, aku akan meleleh jika kamu bertingkah manis sekali lagi."

Hinata tertawa panjang melihat Naruto yang bersikap seperti anak kecil. Dia merengkuh wajah prianya dan memberikan kecupan selamat pagi yang terlambat, "Sekarang waktunya mandi."

Naruto mengangguk, membiarkan sensasi Hinata tertinggal di kulit bibirnya.

"Mau mandi bersama?" tawar Hinata.

Naruto menatap istrinya tidak percaya, "Aku dapat _jackpot_ hari ini."

Ucapannya disambut tawa oleh Hinata, wanita itu hanya ingin memanjakan prianya yang baru pulang dari misi kemarin dan Naruto segera mengangkat istrinya dan membawa wanita yang dinikahinya hampir sebulan itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi bersama dengan dirinya. Biarlah burung gereja yang hinggap di jendela kamar mereka merasa cemburu, ini dunia yang mereka buat hanya untuk dua orang. Naruto dan Hinata.

* * *

Salju turun pagi ini meninggalkan hawa dingin bagi para ninja kecil yang berjalan menuju akademi, mengeratkan jaket mereka dan menggerutu karena _sensei_ tidak mau menjadikan tanggal hitam menjadi tanggal merah hanya untuk hari ini. Jalanan Konoha juga tidak seramai biasanya, tidak ada yang berlarian memainkan salju seperti kemarin, suhu hari ini turun drastis dan dipastikan tidak ada orang yang akan mau membekukan dirinya secara suka rela.

Hanya di dalam rumah yang merupakan tempat teraman dan terhangat, untuk sebagian besar warga Konoha kalimat itu ada benarnya. Tapi untuk Naruto dan Hinata, kalimat itu merupakan kebohongan yang begitu besar. Di luar dan di dalam rumah sama saja, dingin dan sepi walaupun ada dua orang yang hidup didalamnya.

Pria dengan garis kucing itu terbangun, mengerjapkan matanya dan menyadari bahwa hari ini dia merindukan mimpi indah lagi, karena ketika dia bangun ada ketakutan kalau dia akan kembali sendiri seperti dulu. Naruto mengurungkan diri menuju kamar mandi karena hari ini penghangat air saja tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan badannya, dia menuju dapur memasak air panas terlebih dulu.

"Aku sudah siapkan airnya."

Wanita berambut gelap itu menyapanya pagi ini, masih terlihat cantik padahal hanya mengenakan baju tidur dengan rambut yang belum rapi dan mata bengkak di wajahnya. Naruto menghela nafas, Hinata menangis lagi hari ini.

"Hinata."

Naruto buru-buru menghentikan langkah Hinata yang akan keluar dari dapur, "Hari ini ada pertemuan di gedung Hokage. Semua akan datang."

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku tahu. Kita akan bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa." Si pemilik mahkota indigo akan segera pergi jika saja Naruto tidak menjawab kalimatnya.

"Kita sedang ada apa-apa Hinata. Kita tidak seperti yang dibayangkan teman-teman, tidak seperti apa yang dipikirkan keluargamu sekarang." Naruto berkata pelan, selangkah dia mendekati wanita yang tengah membeku itu.

"Berhenti." Hinata sedikit berteriak mengucapkannya, dia takut Naruto mendekatinya.

Si blonde menghela nafas lagi, sudah keberapa untuk pagi ini. Dia mulai mengkhawatirkan sisa umur yang dia punyai sekarang, mata birunya menatap sendu Hinata yang sekarang sudah kembali ke dalam kamar mereka, atau untuk sekarang, kamar Hinata.

Hinata menatap almari di depannya sambil terus menahan air mata yang keluar terus menerus, dia sudah membengkakan matanya tadi malam, dan sekarang dia tidak mau itu bertambah parah karena hari ini ada pertemuan di gedung Hokage, dia tidak ingin terlihat buruk di depan teman-temannya dan juga para teman Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata membenci nama itu, nama yang bagaimanapun caranya tetap tidak bisa keluar dari otak dan hatinya. Nama dari pria yang mengucapkan janji bersama selamanya di depan para tetua, di depan tuhan. Pria itu yang meninggalkannya ketika dia butuh pegangan. Pria itu memeluknya hangat tapi juga memberi dingin, memberi cinta tapi juga benci, memberi harapan tapi juga menghancurkannya.

Hinata benci Uzumaki Naruto yang sekarang membuatnya menangis sambil memeluk _sweater_ kecil yang kemarin dia beli, menggigit bibirnya dan menyesali nasibnya. Karena sekarang dia sendirian, dia benci hidupnya.

Hinata terus menangis dalam diam tidak mengetahui di balik pintu besar kamar ada Naruto yang mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Pria itu juga merasakan sedih yang dialami Hinata, hanya saja dia tidak boleh menunjukkannya karena harus ada salah satu dari mereka yang menjadi pihak penenang, dan sebagai suami Naruto merasa dia yang harus mengalah.

* * *

Malam datang terlalu cepat bagi Hinata karena dirinya belum siap untuk menunjukkan senyum sembari berpura-pura menggandeng tangan Naruto di hadapan banyak orang. Wanita itu sekarang tengah menatap ke cermin setelah tubuhnya berbalut handuk mandi, dia kebingungan memilih pakaian untuk pertemuan nanti. Pertemuan di gedung Hokage hanyalah kata lain dari percakapan serius untuk kemajuan Konoha, dan Hinata hari ini tidak bisa diajak untuk berfikir. Dia sudah mati dari dulu, sejak Naruto melangkah keluar dari rumah mereka.

"Hinata." Suara Naruto menghentikan tangannya yang baru saja menggunakan _cheongsam_ berwarna gelap untuk malam ini, setelah memilah banyak barang di lemari dan mengabaikan baju yang ada kenangan dengan Naruto, hari ini tidak ada Uzumaki Naruto yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Pria yang berpakaian hitam oranye itu masuk setelah Hinata tidak menjawab apapun, dia terpaku melihat wanitanya –istrinya- tampak mempesona dengan balutan _cheongsam_ gelap dengan sedikit aksen bunga itu.

"Cantik."

Hinata memandang nanar Naruto, wanita itu tidak percaya dengan telinganya yang menangkap suara pujian dari pria Uzumaki di depannya.

"Em, mau kubantu?" tawar Naruto, karena dia tahu kalau baju Hinata belum tertutup sempurna. Tangan wanita itu terlalu pendek untuk menjangkau _zipper_ di punggungnya.

Hinata diam namun membalikkan tubuhnya, membawa rambutnya kedepan sehingga Naruto tidak terhalang untuk melihat punggungnya. Pria itu menahan nafas, wangi Hinata masih sama dan dia hanya tidak ingin lepas kendali, dia ingin berhati-hati mendekatinya. Entah kenapa, Hinata yang sekarang melihat cermin mengetahui apa saja yang dilakukan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, pikirannya terbang, membayangkan jika mereka tidak ada pada fase ini, jika saja pria itu tidak menuduh Hinata begitu kejam.

"Sudah." Naruto sedikit mengelus leher Hinata sebelum benar-benar menjauh dari wanita itu, dia berjalan ke arah rak untuk mengambil _lotion_ miliknya. Dia rentan dingin dan tangannya akan mengering di cuaca seperti ini.

"Jangan yang itu." Hinata menginterupsi. Wanita itu mendekati Naruto dan memberikan _lotion_ yang benar untuk si pemilik netra biru yang tengah terpana dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata, wanita itu masih memperdulikannya.

"Ayo."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki ini dengan Hinata.

* * *

Kakashi _-sensei_ berada di tempat duduk yang paling strategis dari semua orang yang hadir, mereka sekarang ada di dalam ruang rapat dengan bentuk melingkar agar satu persatu anggota bisa saling berinteraksi satu sama lain, disamping kanan Kakashi ada sekretaris Hokage dan disamping kirinya ada Tsunade, di sebelah Tsunade ada Naruto, kemudian Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, dan Sai. Diseberang Tsunade ada Kurenai _-sensei,_ Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, dan Tenten. Lalu dibelakang mereka ada perwakilan dari para warga Konoha, dan beberapa anbu yang menjaga jalannya rapat malam ini.

"Baiklah, aku tidak mau bertele-tele. Malam ini aku mengumpulkan kalian di ruangan ini untuk membahas tentang utara Konoha yang sekarang sedang dikuasai pemberontak. Aku ingin pendapat kalian." Kakashi membuka rapat ini tanpa kata pembuka.

"Turunkan ninja kelas atas untuk mengatasi mereka, kudengar mereka menguasai jurus tingkat tinggi." Tsunade menjawab dengan cepat, dia sudah membawa dengan teliti tentang permasalahan ini.

"Mereka semua sudah memiliki misi dalam waktu dekat, Tsunade _-sama._ " Sekretaris Kakashi menjawab dengan sopan.

"Sekarang mana yang lebih penting, misi mereka atau nyawa penduduk disana?" Tsunade mulai mendebat.

Mereka terdiam, tidak ada yang menjawab karena lebih memilih untuk membolak-balik kertas dokumen tentang hal yang tengah mereka bicarakan sekarang.

"Bagaimana dengan negosiasi? Kita belum mencobanya." Naruto bersuara setelah bermenit-menit mereka diam tidak bersuara. Dan sekarang, mereka mulai berbisik menyetujui perkataannya.

"Kita lebih baik menyerangnya, karena penduduk disana sudah terlalu lama menderita dan dengan negosiasi akan semakin lama mereka terkurung." Hinata menjawab pria itu dengan yakin, mata abunya bahkan tidak bisa digoyahkan.

"Perang? Di wilayah dengan penduduk terbanyak adalah anak-anak? Bagaimana nanti dengan korban perang?" Naruto juga tidak ingin kalah, setelah membaca dokumen di depannya dia tidak ingin ada korban yang bahkan belum bisa baca-tulis.

"Kita bisa cari wilayah yang aman dari radius korban, lalu memancing pemberontak kesana dan menyelesaikan misi ini."

"Korban perang bukan hanya soal fisik, psikis mereka juga akan terganggu."

"Konoha punya rumah sakit terbaik untuk menolong mereka."

"Negoisasi lebih baik untuk sekarang."

"Dengan mempertaruhkan penduduk? Mereka adalah pemberotak yang ingin menghancurkan wilayah itu sampai akarnya. Negoisasi bisa saja berarti peralihan kekuasaan ke mereka."

"Itu lebih baik dari pada menghancurkan anak-anak."

"Kita bisa menyelamatkan anak-anak terlebih dahulu."

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana caramu menyelamatkannya?"

Hinata merasa pertanyaan Naruto yang terakhir sudah bukan untuk masalah ini, tapi untuk dirinya sendiri. Wanita itu membelalakkan matanya, terdiam dan membiarkan semua orang di ruangan ini berbisik karena bingung ingin berada pada pihak yang mana. Dia menatap pria itu yang tampak menyadari akan apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

"Aku…" Naruto mendadak kaku, pria itu mengepalkan tangannya karena memori itu masuk lagi ke dalam pikirannya dan ucapannya tadi pasti akan menyakiti Hinata. Dasar mulut lebar. Naruto mengutuk dirinya dalam hati.

* * *

Mereka pulang setelah menyelesaikan pertemuan dengan keputusan akhir bernegosiasi terlebih dahulu dan jika pemberontak tetap tidak bisa diajak kerjasama maka hal terakhir adalah menghancurkan semuanya.

Hinata melepaskan ikatan rambutnya pelan, kepalanya pening karena memikirkan banyak hal ditambah scenario mereka tentang hubungan paling romantis di Konoha di depan teman-teman menambah dentuman kepalanya.

"Hinata, kamu baik-baik saja?" Naruto menatapnya khawatir.

"Kenapa membuang susunya?" Hinata kembali bertanya karena melihat kulkas mereka sudah penuh dengan bahan makanan dan kotak-kotak yang kemarin membuatnya terkejut telah hilang.

"Semuanya sudah basi." Jawab Naruto masih dengan menatap Hinata.

"Ya."

"Hinata." Mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan baru Naruto dengan menghentikan langkah Hinata yang ingin menjauhinya lagi.

"Aku minta maaf, malam ini aku terlalu memikirkan nasib penduduk disana sampai tidak sadar akan ucapanku sendiri."

Hinata berbalik menatap Naruto yang sekarang tengah menunduk, "Naruto _-kun_ tidak salah, aku yang salah karena tidak memikirkan nasib anak-anak. Aku tidak pernah bisa berfikir seperti itu."

Naruto mulai kebingungan mencari jawaban karena bukan itu respon yang diinginkannya dari Hinata ketika dia mengatakan maaf malam ini.

"Hinata, aku…"

"Aku tahu, aku tetap seperti apa yang pernah Naruto tuduhkan padaku."

Pria itu terdiam, ini adalah pertanyaan sejak hampir lima bulan yang lalu. Hinata selalu saja mengatakan bahwa dia menuduh pemilik rambut indigo itu, Naruto mencoba mengingat semua perkataannya dulu pada Hinata namun hasilnya dia tidak menemukan apapun. Sementara Naruto tengah disibukan dengan pemikirannya, Hinata mulai masuk ke dalam kamar kecil di samping kamar utama.

Kamar anak mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued  
**

* * *

 **A/N:** Halo, Vidi mau _say thanks_ untuk semua yang sudah mensupport Vidi. Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian atas _comeback_ nya Vidi, dan spesial untuk Ijel karena _you are my favorite author_ dan aku gak nyangka kamu juga baca fanfic buatanku. Terimakasih Ijel dan terimakasih para _reader_ , _reviewer_ , dan yang _follow_ dan _favorite_ cerita ini. Ada yang tanya soal _username_ di Wattpad, disana aku cuma _reader.._ Terimakasih semuanya, tunggu chapter 3 ya.

Cold update setiap hari Jum'at. /Kemarin baru selesai ngetik, jadi updatenya hari Sabtu. *sorry.

 **P.S.** Pairingnya ada yang mau aku benerin, ini cuma Naruhina aja. Menma dan Hanabi itu gak sengaja ke _copy._ *sorry. Mudah-mudahan gak ada typo(s).


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, H** **urt/Comfort, Drama.**

 **Pair : Naruto U., Hinata H.**

 **Rated : T [15+]**

 **Warning : Standart Warning Used.** **OOC**

Basedon **'Critical Eleven** **by Ika Natassa'** and **'Cold by Maroon 5'**

 **I don't get any commercial when publish this story.**

 **yamanakavidi Present**

" **Cold"**

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Mereka mendapatkan kabar gembira setelah setahun menikah, hari itu Naruto seperti biasa mendapatkan misi mengawasi kiriman ke desa Suna sekaligus temu kangen dengan Gaara, pria kuning itu berniat untuk tinggal beberapa hari karena Gaara menyuguhinya berbagai macam keindahan Suna, _kapan-kapan Hinata akan kuajak kesini_ , ucap Naruto dalam hati. Namun, yang berencana adalah manusia dan keputusan terakhir tetap di tangan sang pencipta. Malam itu ada seekor burung merpati hinggap di kamar penginapannya dan dia tahu itu dari siapa, Hinata mengiriminya pesan mengatakan cukup dengan sebuah kalimat, _"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan. Segeralah pulang."_ dan malam itu juga dia pulang ke Konoha, persetan dengan jamuan Gaara. Hinata prioritas utamanya.

Naruto berlari bahkan ketika dia mendapati gerbang rumah yang harusnya dibuka bukannya dia lompati seperti yang terjadi, pria itu membuka pintu tergesa, matanya mencari Hinata kesana-kemari sampai harus mengubah _mode_ dirinya hanya untuk lebih cepat mencari Hinata padahal cukup dengan menyalakan lampu kamu akan menemui istrimu Naruto. Tapi memang dasar Naruto bebal dan bodoh, jadi Hinata yang sudah menunggu untuk memberikan kejutan itu haruslah yang peka dan menyalakan lampu di ruang keluarga.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Naruto melesat mendekati istrinya, emmegang kedua pundaknya dan memeriksa bahkan masih dengan _sage mode._ Pria itu khawatir karena isi surat Hinata yang terasa sangat penting sehingga dia takut ada yang terjadi dengan pendamping hidupnya ini.

Naruto berhenti, dia berhenti memutar tubuh Hinata lagi setelah dirinya merasakan ada diri lain pada Hinata. Pria itu mencari sumber aura yang ada dan terdiam setelah menemukannya. Dia memang bebal dan tidak peka untuk beberapa hal –ralat- untuk banyak hal dia sangat tidak peka, tapi jiwa seorang pria tidak pernah salah.

"Hinata, apa kamu..." Naruto mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkannya, "Hamil?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum lebarnya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa suaminya itu lebih peka dari yang dilihat.

"Berarti aku akan jadi seorang ayah?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku jadi seorang ayah?" tanya si pria kuning itu lagi.

Hinata mengangguk lagi, "Iya Naruto _-kun_."

"AKU JADI AYAH. . AKU JADI AYAH." Naruto berteriak kegirangan, dia berlari mengelilingi rumahnya dan disambut tanya Hinata kemudian Naruto menatap Hinata dan memegang kedua tangan wanita berambut gelap itu, "Jadi nanti ada seseorang yang memanggilku _otousan_?"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. Hari ini dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun karena setelah kemarin tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba letih serta kedinginan dilanjutkan dengan mual mendadak sehingga memutuskan untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter dan mendapatkan kabar spesial ini, tiba-tiba dia tidak sabar ingin Naruto pulang. Wanita Uzumaki itu jadi egois dan membiarkan suaminya kalang kabut karena isi suratnya, hanya saja Hinata pasti tidak akan bisa menyimpan kabar besar ini sendirian.

Jadi disinilah dia sekarang, dipeluk erat oleh suaminya dan telinganya yang masih mendengar gumaman Naruto yang menjadi ayah serta ucapan terimakasih dari pria kuning itu juga.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Naruto tiba-tiba melepaskan diri, "Aku lupa ada dia di dalam sini. Tidak boleh berpelukan kencang."

Hinata tertawa kecil karena kepanikan suaminya yang diikuti sentuhan tangan besar ke perutnya lembut, "Tumbuh sehat ya."

"Iya _otousan_." Jawab Hinata yang langsung diberi kecupan manis dari suaminya serta pelukan hangat sepanjang malam itu.

Pada masa kehamilan Hinata, wanita itu tetap bekerja dan menerima misi. Ada banyak perubahan setelah perang dunia, diantaranya kemajuan teknologi yang begitu pesat hingga harus banyak orang yang menangani. Hinata berada pada misi sosialisasi, sehingga mengharuskan dia pergi setiap ada presentasi baru untuk para warga Konoha agar mereka tidak ketinggalan langkah. Begitupun Naruto, dia jauh dari Hinata untuk sebulan sampai dua bulan karena misi dari Hokage untuk menyebarkan gawai di seluruh desa yang sudah bekerja sama dengan Konoha. Pria itu hanya selalu menggunakan _Kype*_ untuk menghubungi Hinata dan berbicara dengan anak mereka yang masih dalam perut Hinata saat itu.

Dan setelahnya, dia pulang untuk menghadiri pemakaman anaknya.

* * *

Hinata pernah membaca ini pada salah satu buku yang dia temui di perpustakaan kota, dia lupa judul bukunya tapi sangat ingat akan isinya, disana dituliskan bahwa kota Konoha adalah cahayanya dunia, kamu bisa menemukan damai di Suna, tenang di Ame, tapi Konoha itu segalanya. Disini kamu bisa menemukan segalanya. Damai, tenang, cinta, kasih sayang, mencintai, dicintai, bahkan sampai membenci, menuduh, menjauh.

Wanita itu membiarkan udara dingin di luar sana datang mendekati ruang kecil ini, membiarkan dia meringkuk di lantai kayu ini, membiarkan dia yang menangis sesegukan sambil memeluk _sweater_ kecil milik Eiichi. Anak itu pasti tampan saat memakai _sweater_ warna biru dengan gambar harimau di tengahnya, dan saat jari-jari kecilnya itu mencoba menggapai-gapai mainan yang jauh dari jangkauannya Hinata akan dengan senang hati membawakannya.

 _Eiichi -kun, pakai selimut tebal ya. Hari ini dingin._

Hinata bercakap dalam hati, masih dengan memeluk _sweater_ itu. Hari ini biarkan dia kembali menghayal, berfikir bahwa semua sesuai dengan apa yang dia pikirkan, anaknya masih ada di sampingnya dipeluknya karena kedinginan tapi tetap rewel saat disuruh pakai baju tebal. Wanita itu mulai memutar ingatannya, tadi ketika Naruto dengan sangat biasa membuang semua kenangan saat dirinya masih memiliki Eiichi, saat dimana dia masih merasa menjadi yang terbahagia karena Eiichi, saat terbaik dalam pernikahannya.

Dia tidak tahu tujuan Naruto apa, membuang semua kenangan Eiichi hingga menganggap bahwa ketidakhadiran Eiichi sekarang adalah hal yang lumrah untuk beberapa calon ibu di luar sana. Apa yang lumrah dari kehilangan seorang anak, Hinata ingin berteriak sekarang. Dia yang paling bahagia saat itu, paling bahagia karena ada seseorang yang sedang dijaganya.

"Kalau saja kamu tidak sibuk, mungkin…" Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan untuk mengingat ucapan Naruto saat itu. Hamil, kemudian sebelum digendong bayinya sudah harus pulang kembali ke tuhan, ditinggal suaminya selama dua bulan karena misi, dan ketika pulang Naruto mengucapkan hal itu.

"Naruto _-kun_ , kenapa kamu begitu?" Hinata hanya tidak menyangka, pria yang awalnya dia beri kepercayaan untuk menjaganya seumur hidup, pria yang selalu dia cintai bahkan ketika Naruto belum mencintainya, malah menghancurkannya hanya dengan satu kata.

Hinata bukanlah wanita yang marah saat kekasihnya terlambat pada kencan pertama mereka, bahkan dia sudah berekspetasi duluan bahwa pria itu pasti akan terlambat sehingga dia pelankan langkahnya ketika hampir sampai di festival. Tapi dia disana, tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya, Naruto datang tepat waktu dan malah dia yang meragukan pria itu.

Sejak saat itu Hinata percaya, hari Naruto sudah tertulis namanya.

"Mau apel?" tawar Naruto sambil menawarkan apel yang tadi dia beli sembari menunggu Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk, " _Arigatou._ " Dan memakan apel pemberian kekasihnya. Hinata yang memang dasarnya pendiam tidak tahu lagi harus berbicara apa, dia hanya menatap sekeliling, menurutnya berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Naruto saja sudah cukup.

Dan sekarang, Hinata benci disentuh Naruto.

.

.

.

Pagi datang membangukan Hinata dengan mata bengkak dan tubuh kakunya setelah tertidur di lantai kamar anaknya. Dia terduduk, kemudian melipat baju Eiichi, mengembalikannya ke almari pakaian, berjalan masuk ke kamarnya lewat pintu penghubung dan membasuh muka serta mandi, hari ini ada penyuluhan tentang kesehatan dan Hinata diwajibkan hadir untuk membahas alur kegiatannya.

Dibawah guyuran shower dingin dia termenung, ada yang tidak diketahui suaminya tentang kebiasaan barunya setelah Eiichi tidak ada. Pada setiap malam sepulang dari kantornya –apa nama yang lebih tepat untuk sebuah gedung dengan kubikel yang membahas tentang masa depan Konoha kalau bukan kantor- dia masuk ke kamarnya, membersihkan diri, menaruh baju kotor di keranjang, masuk ke kamar Eiichi, mengambil sepasang baju untuk menemaninya tidur.

Tentu saja Naruto tidak tahu, pria itu semakin sibuk setelah Hokage memerintahkan revolusi Konoha dipercepat. Naruto selalu mendapatkan misi keluar desa bahkan sampai ke luar pulau, sebulan misi, dan sebulan pulang. Begitu siklusnya.

"Mau sarapan Hinata?"

Ada kebiasaan baru Naruto setelah mereka menikah, dia akan membuatkan minuman untuk Hinata setiap pagi. Entah itu kopi, teh, jus, atau apapun. Seringnya sih kopi, karena dia juga suka aroma dari biji hitam. Dan buatan Naruto pasti selalu jadi juara walaupun pada awalnya Hinata meragukan hasil kerja si kuning menyebalkan itu.

"Aku sudah terlambat." Hinata hanya mengambil sebotol jus yang sudah dia siapkan dari dalam kulkas.

"Sarapan dulu. Kemarin kamu belum makan apapun."

 _Hindari matanya Hinata, atau kamu akan jatuh lagi nanti._ Hinata lalu mengambil _sandwich_ di atas meja, dia mencoba secepat mungkin pergi dari rumah dan menjauh dari pria itu. setelah tadi malam, dia rasa tidak siap bertemu Naruto lagi.

.

.

* * *

Naruto tersenyum pelan, pagi ini dia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk istrinya yang masih terlelap di dalam kamar. Dulu Hinata selalu tersipu karena hasil masakannya, yang menurutnya lebih buruk dari kios pinggir jalan tapi menurut Hinata lebih mewah dari restoran berbintang. Hyuuga satu itu tergila-gila padanya. Itu dulu, Naruto tertawa miris dalam hati.

Semuanya siap, _sandwich_ dan coklat panas, hari ini lumayan dingin walaupun suhunya sudah naik daripada yang kemarin tapi tetap saja coklat panas adalah hal wajib pada Senin pagi. Pria itu juga sudah mandi dan rapi, siap meminta maaf dan mengambil hati istrinya lagi.

Dia berjalan, mengetuk pintu kamar dan tidak ada jawaban, kemudian dia masuk ke dalam, matanya mencari dan tidak dapat apapun sampai dia tidak sengaja melihat Hinata tertidur di lantai kamar Eiichi, anak mereka.

Naruto berjalan dan membuka pintu penghubung itu, kakinya kaku dan tidak mau bergerak. Dia diam, bahkan saat sesuatu dalam dirinya tidak tega melihat istrinya yang pastinya kedinginan ditambah suhu di luar yang bisa dibilang sangat tidak bersahabat. Pria kuning itu menutup pintu penghubung dengan tenang, biarlah Hinata tertidur kalau nanti dia bangunkan bisa-bisa Hinata tambah marah seperti kemarin malam.

Dia saat itu selalu mengambil misi bukan karena dia ingin dapat uang banyak –walaupun itu salah satunya- tapi karena memang tugas dari Hokage yang selalu dilimpahkan kepadanya. Teknologi-teknologi maju setelah perang dunia terlalu pesat sehingga mau tidak mau dia harus mendistribusikan semua hal yang menjadi kerjasama Konoha dan dunia luar, dan itu artinya dia meninggalkan Hinata serta Eiichi di rumah.

Hinata bukan wanita yang akan diam hanya karena perutnya bukan lagi berisi lambung dan usus namun juga sebuah janin, Hinata yang tergabung dalam tim penyuluhan selalu bepergian untuk mensosialisasikan teknologi terbaru kepada warga Konoha. Naruto tidak mengizinkan jika wanita itu keluar desa, bahkan tentang penyuluhan di Konoha saja Hinata harus memohon dengan sangat kepadanya agar diizinkan, pria itu hanya tidak ingin terjadi apapun kepada istri dan anaknya.

Walaupun setiap mereka cek ke dokter, Eiichi selalu bersemangat menendang dan selalu baik-baik saja. "Eiichi _-kun_ sering menendang saat aku dan tim berjalan menuju tempat sosialisasi. Dia sepertinya senang bertemu orang banyak." Hinata bercerita pada satu malam, saat Naruto pulang dari misi dan menemaninya menatap bintang di teras belakang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Naruto _-kun,_ ternyata tadi Eiichi _-kun_ bergerak lagi. mungkin lagi kesal karena _otousan_ nya belum pulang." Hinata mengatakan itu setelah paginya dia mendapat kabar bahwa anak mereka tidak aktif menendang, saat itu umur kandungan Hinata hampir sembilan bulan, saat itu Naruto tengah bernegosiasi dengan petinggi tirai besi untuk mengantarkan bahan-bahan dalam rangka revolusi Konoha.

Dan ketika dia datang ke rumah sakit malam itu, seminggu setelah berita Hinata soal Eiichi yang ngambek, Naruto berlari melewati banyak orang di lobi rumah sakit, dia hanya mencari Hinata entah dimana dia. Si pria kuning berhenti setelah melihat wanitanya tengah berbaring di kamar pasien menunggu hasil tes yang tadi dia lakukan.

Selanjutnya, mereka harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Eiichi mereka sudah tidak bernafas di dalam perut Hinata, malam itu Hinata harus melahirkan Eiichi segera untuk mengeluarkan tubuh kaku anak mereka. Hasil tes tubuh Hinata sehat sehingga jika melakukan operasi malah akan berbahaya, Hinata melahirkan mayat anak mereka. Naruto menungguinya, memegang tangannya, mengelap peluhnya, melihat berkali-kali istrinya meregang nyawa malam itu, hingga tubuh Eiichi diserahkan kepadanya ketika Hinata pingsan.

Naruto melihatnya, bayi dengan rambut kuning di kepalanya, dengan mata yang pasti mirip dengan Hinata, hidung sepertinya, serta kulit yang tidak seputih Hinata namun tetap selembut wanita itu. Naruto mengingat secara rinci dan jelas wajah anaknya, sebelum dia memandikan dan memakaikan Hakama pertama dan terakhir bayi itu.

Dua hari setelahnya, saat Hinata belum sepenuhnya pulih dari sakitnya setelah melahirkan, dia pergi karena misi. Siapa yang harus disalahkan untuk misi kali ini, Hokage karena menyuruhnya menyelesaikan negosiasi secepatnya, anbu yang tidak bisa mengendalikan situasi sebelum dia kembali ke misi, atau dirinya yang hanya ingin pergi sebentar untuk melebur diri dalam kesibukan. Dia tidak tahu jawabannya.

.

.

* * *

Naruto menghela nafas, sarapan yang dibuat dengan cinta tadi tidak jadi mendarat di perut Hinata namun tandas di perutnya sendiri. Dia sudah bertekad setelah ingat apa yang dimaksud "menuduh" kemarin malam, dia ingat dengan jelas, hampir saja dia lupa kenapa dia mengikuti aturan Hinata untuk diam-diaman seperti ini hampir setengah tahun kalau bukan karena ucapannya sendiri, untuk membuat Hinata kembali kesisinya. Dia bertekad mengambil hati Hinata kembali, kalau dulu Hinata yang menunggunya, sekarang giliran dirinya yang menunggu hati Hinata.

Dan tadi pagi dia melihat cincin yang hampir membuatnya bangkrut itu masih hinggap di jari manis kiri Hinata, dia masih dianggap suami walaupun statusnya lebih mirip bisul, dia ingin dekat namun Hinata ingin mengusirnya pergi. Jalannya tidak mudah, dia tahu itu karena memang dosa yang dibuatnya juga tidak sedikit.

"Tunggu Hinata, aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku."

* * *

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Terima kasih untuk semua _review_ kalian, terima kasih untuk semangatnya dan hai untuk yang baru saja membaca karya Vidi, Vidi ucapkan selamat datang. So, di review pada tanya "Hinata keguguran?" nah sekarang sudah tahu jawabannya. Lalu ada juga yang bilang masih muter-muter alurnya, jadi di fic kali ini Vidi berupaya membuat alur yang kayak puzzle, dan sesuai dengan novel aslinya 'Critical Eleven' -btw aku gak lagi ngomongin filmnya lho ya- memang ceritanya dari dua sudut pandang, jadi nanti _reader_ sendiri yang akan memutuskan pihak mana yang didukung, bisa salah satunya, bisa keduanya, dan bisa malah untuk membenci keduanya juga -btw, itu di novel- dan untuk fic aku yang COLD aku juga pengen buatnya begitu, dari dua sudut pandang biar mengerti perasaan Naruto maupun Hinata saat menghadapi kehilangan.

Ide ini sebenarnya udah lama, karena emang Vidi baca novelnya dan setelah Boruto: Next Generation hadir, Vidi kayak bingung kenapa Boruto punya umur yang sama kayak anak lainnya padahal orang tuanya yang nikah lebih dulu. Jadi, Vidi buat fic ini untuk menerangkan jalan pikiran Vidi, biar gak tersesat -sering tersesat soalnya-. Dan terimakasih lho sudah mampir dan nungguin COLD, btw _silent reader_ nya banyak banget. hihihi.

* * *

 **Special Thanks for :** diniyuni, hyuna toki, Rei, chrizzle, DiTa, Hikari Tsubaki, ketelan, Amu B, Shafirameliana, Nia Anis, antiy3629.

* * *

 **p.s.**

*Kype: Ini kayak Skype cuma versi Konoha, kan tadi di fic sudah diceritakan bahwa Konoha sedang mengalami revolusi besar-besaran dari yang non teknologi jadi high technology, jadi di cerita ini salah satu penggambarannya melalui Kype.

Maaf. Tadi aku unpublish chapter ini karena lupa kasih keterangan. *peace

Ini cuma cek sekali, soalnya harus packing untuk keluar kota besok. Sorry typo(s)

Jangan lupa review. :)

.

.

.

 **p.s.s**

Soon ya habis COLD selesai, sekarang Vidi mau menyelesaikan satu fic, habis itu buat lagi yang lain, takut keteteran kayak dulu terus malah discontinued. Doain aja RL lancar gak ada halangan jadi bisa cepat nyelesaiin timeline COLD dan ceritanya, nanti habis itu Good Father? diterusin. *kedipin antiy3629


End file.
